


Reality Bites

by countermeasures



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, and I can't come up with better tags, and what ifs, there's some biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has always been in control. He can shift at will, and prevent himself from shifting as well. He had never had any problems whenever he had been with someone in the past, he had never wolfed out during sex, he had always been able to pull himself back from the brink when he felt his teeth change, his fingernails sharpen. It’s different when he’s with Chris. He can feel the wolf stir whenever the hunter is near, and all he wants to do when they’re alone together is mark his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't have done it without Andrea! Thanks, my dear.

Peter has always been in control. He can shift at will, and prevent himself from shifting as well. He had never had any problems whenever he had been with someone in the past, he had never wolfed out during sex, he had always been able to pull himself back from the brink when he felt his teeth change, his fingernails sharpen. It’s different when he’s with Chris. He can feel the wolf stir whenever the hunter is near, and all he wants to do when they’re alone together is mark his mate.

He knows that Chris likes it when Peter doesn’t hold back — so he never does. Trailing his mate’s neck with his nails, leaving traces of blood that Peter licks up, feeling Chris’s pulse quicken under the skin. Slowly outlining Chris’s jawline with his mouth, softly biting just deep enough to see the (more or less faint) outline of his teeth. Every bite elicits a moan from the hunter, encouraging Peter even more. And Chris does the same to him, even harder than he does, knowing that the marks will be gone within minutes.

Still, Peter is always careful, knowing what a bite from a werewolf means. He had thought about turning Chris — life _would_ be so much easier if his mate were a wolf, but he had never mentioned it to him. Chris is pack now, but Peter knows becoming a werewolf would be a step too far for the hunter.

It seems that now they have no choice but to talk about it. They’re side by side on the couch, both still slightly out of breath. They had been, for lack of a better word, making out like teenagers when, suddenly, Peter had tasted blood. Chris’s blood. He had been softly biting the hunter’s lower lip, when without warning his teeth had shifted and split Chris’s lip before Peter could react to pull back.

Peter had just bitten Chris. Hadn’t wanted to, hadn’t even thought about it recently, hadn’t for one second expected to lose control of his wolf. He’s looking at him, and his face tells him that they’re thinking the same thing. Had it been enough to turn him? Peter doesn’t know, he is racking his brain to figure out if he had ever heard about cases like this, but he comes up empty, drawing a complete blank.

Chris doesn’t even know what to think. He had made his bed by sleeping with Peter, but he hadn’t exactly made definite contingency plans in case he was bitten. He wants to ask so much, but doesn’t know where to begin. There’s no point, there is no cure anyway. Even if there were, would he take it? It could be the opportunity he and Peter had been waiting for... No more sneaking around, no more hiding. Chris is smart enough to know that Peter treats him as his mate — being turned would bond them beyond what the connection is already doing for him, for them.

There is nothing to do but wait, to see if Chris’s senses will heighten. Which will be challenging to pick that up, the training the hunter had had since he was young means his senses are better than most humans. They’ve decided it’s best if Chris stays with Peter until they know, in case he needs to be controlled. The night passes without incident, no pointy teeth or furry ears in sight. They stay in bed most of the day, anyway, no point in staying apart now.

The next days go without a hitch, it seems they’ve dodged the bullet, but Peter convinces Chris that they have to sit through the full moon together, that evening. It’s the ultimate test. Chris hasn’t been in the same room with a wolf during a full moon since he was a teenager, but he knows Peter can control the shift. Well, usually. They decide to go deep into the woods, just in case. They watch the sunset through the trees, and Chris can see that Peter is fighting the pull of the full moon. He can’t feel anything, still only human. He thought he would be glad, but he’s mostly confused. Not that he would tell Peter that.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I get nothing


End file.
